¡Como te envidio, Kamisama!
by UchihaSasku
Summary: Observaba mucha gente reunida en ese lugar -raro- y muchas chicas con una sonrisa tonta -raro- Pero no fue nada 'raro' cuando lo vi a él. Oh no, tenía la misma sonrisa tonta como las demas cuando lo vi. ¿Que él es que? Oh, no. ¿Porque Kami?


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto, lo uso sin fines de lucro.**

**Drabble.**

**

* * *

**

**¡Como te envidio, Kami-sama!**

**Por: UchihaSasku**

— ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, Sakura! — escuchaba los desesperados gritos de mi madre, desde abajo. — ¡Apúrale!— de nuevo los gritos de la mujer que me dio a luz, retumbaban por toda la casa. ¿No entiende que no tengo ganas de ir? y por ende, me tardo más para hacer sufrir a mi verdugo...digo, mi madre. — ¡Llegaremos tarde! — escuché el último grito en medio de las escaleras y pude escuchar un bufido de mi madre. — ¡Por fin!

— No es para tanto.

— No quiero llegar tarde a la presentación — suspire, mi madre es imposible; rodee los ojos y pase por su lado, para salir de la casa.

— ¿Te vas? — pregunté cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del copiloto del auto, pude ver como mi madre me sonreía y cerraba la puerta de la casa y se apresuraba.

No era que me molestara ir a ese lugar, digo... todos los fines de semana íbamos, pero hoy ¡no era fin de semana!

Además por culpa de esa inesperada salida, me perdí del final de una serie que me encantaba; mientras tanto mi mamá expresaba que podía verla después y que esto era importante, solté un largo y frustrado suspiro al pensar en eso. ¡Bah! tendré que verlo por Internet, más tarde.

Después de unos minutos, llegamos y tengo que decir, que temprano, hice una mueca al pensar que podíamos haber llegado más tarde y yo hubiera visto el final y estaría feliz... ¡pero no! No llegamos tarde, no vi el final y no estoy feliz.

Entraba al lugar, prácticamente arrastrando los pies y al parecer mi madre lo notó ya que me dirigió una mirada digna de un Haruno, así que me enderece un poco.

Había mucha gente, alce una ceja intrigada... en su mayoría eran chicas de mi edad, que tenían una sonrisa tonta pasmada en su cara ¿que estaba pasando? voltee para preguntarle a mi mamá, pero estaba muy entretenida hablando con unas señoras un tanto emocionadas por el evento.

Minutos después, se escucho una bella canción. Y supe que era el momento de irnos a sentar y como pensé, mi madre ya se dirigía hasta enfrente para tomar el habitual lugar; simplemente la seguí y me senté a su lado.

Al sentarme, todos se pararon de sus lugares y empezó una canción más entonada.

Y fue cuando lo vi.

Piel nívea y me aventuraba a decir que tan suave como la porcelana, sus ojos negros como la noche misma, su cabello de igual color pero un poco revuelto que le daba un toque...sexy, su porte tan serio y desinteresado que hizo que no pudiera quitar la mirada sobre él.

Ahora era yo, la que tenía una sonrisa tonta pasmada en mi cara, recordé a las chicas que lo veían de una forma no muy santa.

Empezó la ceremonia, nada fuera de lo normal; no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, lo escrutaba cada minuto que pasaba, pero es que lo encontraba tan... perfecto en todo sentido, su voz era ronca, pasiva y sensual que al escucharla me estremecía completamente.

Estaba perdida viendo sus ojos, cuando noté que me regreso la mirada y me sobresalte y pude sentir mis mejillas calientes... ¡Maldición, me había sonrojado! y pude ver como ladeaba su boca, eso era una ¿sonrisa? pues... fue de lo mas jodidamente hermoso, que había visto en mi vida.

Pasaba el tiempo y yo no podía quitar mis ojos sobre él.

Se cruzaron nuestras miradas en varias ocasiones, con el mismo resultado. Un sonrojo de mi parte y una sonrisa de la suya.

La ceremonia estaba por finalizar, cuando lo presentarón.

— Antes de que termine la ceremonia — anuncio Sarutobi-san — les quiero presentar a Uchiha Sasuke — ¡Ese era su nombre! tan hermoso como él, sonreí abiertamente al conocer el nombre de ese hombre tan perfecto que estaba enfrente de mi. — El nuevo sacerdote.

¿Sacerdote?

Esta de más, decir que me quede en shock; ¡El no podía ser sacerdote! ¡Él era perfecto!, mi cara eh de apostar que es un poema junta con otras tantas chicas que estábamos reunidas en la Iglesia. Talvez mi rostro demostraba...decepción o algo semejante, pude notar como Sasuke... digo Uchiha-san me estaba regalando una sonrisa. Nah, omití ese pensamiento.

Terminando la ceremonia, era costumbre acercarse al sacerdote y saludarlo; y mi madre es una persona de costumbres.

— Sarutobi-san ¿como ha estado? — pude escuchar como mi madre empezaba una amena platica con él.

Mientras tanto, yo me perdía viendo la cara de decepción de muchas chicas... incluso de chicos. Raro.

— ¿No me va a felicitar? — escuché que me preguntó una suave y aterciopelada voz masculina, voltee y lo vi, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

— No veo el motivo — le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, me golpee mentalmente, esto no estaba bien. Pero no podía evitar perderme en sus ojos tan profundos y misteriosos, su sonrisa se ensancho aún más y yo solo pude ruborizarme.

— Sakura, veo que ya conoces a Sasuke-san — me dijo mi madre, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

— ¿Así que, Sakura? — se dirigió a mi, con su sonrisa torcida.

— Bienvenido, Sasuke-san — mi madre empezó a hablar, mientras yo me perdía en la conversación, mientras observaba los gestos que hacia él. — Nos retiramos, no dude... si se le ofrece algo, llámenos. — ofreció mi tan acomedida madre.

— Gracias, señora Haruno — hizo un reverencia hacia mi madre. Se volteo a verme cuando mi madre, se había marchado — Sakura — arrastro cada silaba, pude escuchar un susurro tan... sexy.

— Uchiha-san — lo omití con una pequeña reverencia. — Hasta luego. — le ofrecí una sonrisa y me la regreso.

Me apresuré a llegar al auto, mi madre me estaba esperando.

— Primero me apuras a que venga y ahora me dejas — regañe a mi madre.

— ¿Que te pareció, el nuevo sacerdote? — pregunto mi madre evadiendo mi reclamo.

— Jodidamente apetecible — susurre con una sonrisa ladeada, estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que olvide que mi madre estaba alado; con esperanza voltee para ver si me había escuchado.

— Sakura Haruno, no repitas eso — tenia la mirada afilada hacia mi, estaba enojada — ¡El es un hombre de Kami-sama!

No se vale.

_¡Como te envidio, Kami-sama!_

_

* * *

_

_¡Hola! ¿Les gusto? ¿Me odian? T.T_

_Bueno, antes que nada una disculpa por aquellas personas que esperan una continuación de "Mi Dulce venganza" ya tengo como la mitad del capitulo...bueno menos de la mitad xD. Este pequeño drabble o mini fic =) es como si diera un avizo de que estoy viva xD ¡Tenganme paciencia! En realidad se me ha hecho un poco pesado el ultimo semestre, ademas de que la inspiración no me llega (y si me llega es para otras historias que andan rondando en mi mente) pero ya ando trabajando en ello jaja no pregunten ._._

_Esta historia se me vino a la mente con una de mis loqueras, realmente espero no ofender a nadie con este tema, ya saben es muy delicado hablar sobre religiones, politica y futboll! jaja En si, me inspire porque yo tambien esperaba al nuevo sacerdote y me dijerón que era joven n/n y bueee obviamente en mi espera se me ocurrio._

_Chicas, mis lindas chicas :D sii, han de estar pensando US quiere algo xD_

_Les traigo una recomendación :D! de mi senpai Luishana en su nuevo fic "You're Beautiful" esta basada en el dorama coreano del mismo nombre y bueno esta no es la primera adaptación que hace, antes lo hizo con Hana Yori Dango y estuvo genial, ¡oh! les suplico que me ayuden a aquitarle ese nombre tan feo del grupo xD que mejor sea BIJUUS muajaja ayudenme ¿si?_

_http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/ 6392753/1/ Youre_Beautiful_

_Es la primera vez que pongo una pagina (solo junten los espacios) :S si no sale... chequen en mis favoritos :D! Tambien esta en la pagina de bajo el mismo nombre Luishana._

_Senpai, lo siento! te dije que iba a subir continuacion del otro xD pero no salio T.T mejor un drabble haciendote promoción xD y bueee animo! al menos te divertiste en la playa jajaja baaahh _

_Otro anuncio para las chicas que tienen Facebook, unanse al grupo "Escritoras y Lectoras de Fanfics" las estaremos esperando jeje_

_Despues de los anuncios marca -US- xD_

_Me despido, pero les avizo que espero subir en una semana ó quince dias máximo, ya quiero que empieze la acción jaja_

_Nos leemos._

_Besos, -US-._


End file.
